Fujoshi?
by Monokuma no game
Summary: Ichigo untuk pertama kalinya jatuh cinta pada Rukia. Namun, bagaimana jika cinta pertamanya adalah seorang fujoshi yang lebih suka terhadap laki-laki bertipe seme sedangkan Rukia menganggap jika Ichigo adalah uke?


**Disclaimer: **Bleach owned by Tite Kubo

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Typo(s)

Don't like, don't read

**Fujoshi?**

by

Monokuma no Game

...

Di setiap sekolah pasti memiliki bintang idolanya masing-masing, seperti di sebuah sekolah yang bernama Karakura High School. Begitu sang bintang memasuki sekolah, semua murid yang melihat pasti memperhatikan sang bintang, lalu mulailah para fans memuja, menyoraki, berteriak histeris atau mungkin pingsan. Begitulah kehidupan Kurosaki Ichigo di sekolahnya, begitu tiba di Karakura High School yang didapatnya bukanlah suasana pagi nan hening dan damai melainkan suasana pagi yang penuh dengan teriakan gadis-gadis.

"KYAAAAAAA, KUROSAKI-SAMA"

"KUROSAKI-SAN, AKU PADAMU"

"KUROSAKI-KUN"

"JADILAH CALON AYAH DARI RAHIMKU, KUROSAKI-SAMA"

Oke, abaikan teriakan yang terakhir. Sekarang kita beralih ke protagonis utama kita. Bukan tanpa sebab Kurosaki Ichigo menjadi idola para gadis dan err- beberapa laki-laki di sekolahnya. Diberkahi dengan wajah yang tampan, kulit tan yang eksotis, postur tubuh yang tinggi dan kekar, dan senyum yang mempesona, tak ketinggalan rambut yang mentereng berwarna jingga membuat para gadis rela antri menjadi pacarnya. Namun berkat usaha dari beberapa fans fanatik yang terus mengorek informasi mengenai sang idola, ternyata sang agung Kurosaki Ichigo tidak memiliki pacar atau lebih jelasnya tidak memiliki riwayat dalam berpacaran.

Setelah susah payah menghindari fans ganasnya saat menuju sampai di kelas 3-1, Ichigo langsung duduk di kursinya yang tepat di samping jendela dan mengambil nafas. Menghadapi banyak monster a.k.a fansnya membuat sang sulung Kurosaki ini kelelahan, ia bersusah payah menghindari fansnya yang ada di halaman atau pun koridor sekolah, ditambah lagi kelasnya berada di lantai atas. Walaupun masih pagi namun energinya telah habis dipakai, belum lagi ditambah dengan pelajaran sekolah yang banyak.

"Seperti biasa eh? Kurosaki," ledek seseorang berkacamata.

"Padahal aku mengharapkan pagi yang tenang. Kau tidak merasakan bagaimana berada di posisiku, Ishida," ucap Ichigo.

"Tidak dan terima kasih. Aku cukup senang dengan kondisiku sekarang. Setidaknya energiku tidak terbuang percuma menghadapi para gadis buas itu," jawab Ishida sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Haah, bukan salahku aku terlahir begini." Sesekali mata Ichigo menengok ke luar seperti mencari sesuatu.

Ishida, sang sahabat karib Ichigo yang mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Ichigo berucap, "Mencari dia lagi? Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, ajak dia bicara lalu mulailah proses pendekatan dan jadikan dia pacarmu. Selain kau menghilangkan status jomblo yang sudah melekat denganmu selama 18 tahun itu, para singa kelaparan itu juga tidak akan berani mendekatimu lagi."

"Bagaimana kalau dia tahu dan menghindariku?"

"Pfft, Kurosaki Ichigo yang menjadi idola gadis dan mahir berkelahi takut ditolak? Kau membuatku tertawa, Kurosaki."

"Kau juga jomblo, Ishida. Jangan menceramahiku, ceramahi juga dirimu sendi—" perkataan Ichigo terputus ketika ia melihat objek yang dicarinya dari jendela.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek berjalan di halaman bersama dengan temannya. Tubuhnya mungil dan memiliki wajah yang manis. Namun yang semakin membuatnya istimewa adalah matanya yang berwarna senada dengan permata amethyst. Kuchiki Rukia yang sedang berjalan bersama temannya, Hinamori Momo, tidak sadar kalau dia selalu diperhatikan oleh sang idola sekolah.

Mata Ichigo terus memperhatikan Rukia hingga Rukia menghilang dari pandangan Ichigo. Selalu, setelah melihat pujaan hatinya maka Ichigo akan menampilkan sikap yang aneh. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya bahkan kerutan di dahinya menghilang dan dia akan bersenandung kecil. Ishida hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Ichigo dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

'_Seperti biasa, keadaan seperti itu akan berakhir ketika bel tanda pembelajaran berbunyi dan kerutan di keningnya akan kembali lagi,_' pikir Ishida. Seperti yang dipikirkan oleh Ishida, ketika bel berbunyi Ichigo kembali menjadi dirinya yang normal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat pertama telah berbunyi, Ichigo, Ishida, dan teman mereka yang berasal dari kelas berbeda –Hitsugaya Toushiro— menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di atap sekolah. Selain karena suasananya yang sepi, di sini Ichigo juga bisa terbebas dari para fansnya. Setelah menghabiskan makan siang, masing-masing dari mereka tenggelam dengan kesibukannya, seperti Toushiro yang asik bermain game, Ishida yang membaca buku, sedangkan Ichigo hanya melamun memikirkan sang pujaan hati.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu, Ichigo? Selalu memikirkan dia," celutuk Ishida.

"Eh, ada seseorang yang kau sukai, Ichigo? Aku kira kau pacaran dengan Ishida karena kalian selalu berdua," ucap Toushiro.

"Awas kau, cebol," jawab Ichigo dengan geram.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL CEBOL HAH? RAMBUT JERUK!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Ne, Hitsugaya, benar kau ingin tahu siapa yang disukai Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida.

"Tentu saja," jawab Toushiro.

"Cih, ternyata walaupun kalian berdua laki-laki, kalian hobi bergosib," sindir Ichigo sambil membaringkan badannya. Sukses, Ichigo menerima dua deathglare dari Ishida dan Toushiro.

"Diamlah, Kurosaki. Jadi siapa dia?" tanya Toushiro.

"Kuchiki Rukia," jawab Ishida sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lagi.

"Kuchiki? Kuchiki yang kelas 1-3 itu?" selidik Toushirou.

"Iya, nama Kuchiki bukannya hanya ada satu di Jepang ini. T-tunggu, dari mana kau tahu kelasnya?" tanya Ishida.

"Pacarku Momo sering menceritakan tentang Kuchiki kepadaku. Aku jadi kasihan padamu, Kurosaki," ejek Toushiro.

"Kenapa kau jadi kasihan padaku? Memangnya ada apa dengan Rukia?"

Ichigo yang penasaran dengan Rukia langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Heeh, Kuchiki kan fujoshi. Kau tidak tahu?"

"Kasihan sekali kau, Kurosaki. Seseorang yang kau sukai untuk pertama kalinya adalah seorang fujoshi," Ishida ikut mengejek.

"T-tunggu, fujoshi itu apa?" Ichigo mulai bingung karena dia tidak tahu arti dari kata itu, sebaliknya Toushiro dan Ishida memasang senyum mengejek pada Ichigo.

"Fujoshi sederhanya berarti wanita yang menyukai yaoi atau shounen-ai, entah itu di anime, manga, game, atau bahkan dunia nyata. Jika orang lain jijik terhadap yaoi, mereka, para fujoshi malah menyukainya atau mungkin memujanya," jelas Ishida. "Kau mengerti, Ichigo?"

"Eh? Jadi, seseorang yang kusukai ternyata menyukai hubungan percintaan antar lelaki?"

Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ekspresi dari Ichigo selain shock. Sementara itu di kelas 1-3. Sang tokoh yang menjadi objek pembicaraan sedang berbicara dengan Momo.

"Kyaaa, kau tahu, Momo, di chapter 90 Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian sang butler ikemen* berendam dalam satu tempat yang sempit bersama Ciel dan mereka berdua NAKED! Kyaaaaa," teriak Rukia dengan girang. Teman sekelas mereka yang mengetahui kalau Rukia seorang fujoshi yang bisa bersweatdrop ria.

"Hmm," jawab Momo singkat.

"Dan, dan, anime summer ini akan ada Love Stage, Kuroshitsuji ~Book of Circus~, dan Dramatical Murder. Dan juga K Movie, lalu Durarara akan kembali. Kyaaa, aku ingin melihat adegan romantis antara Shizuo dan Izaya. Ditambah lagi Free Season 2, aaaaaah abs and muscles everywhere. Kenapa tahun 2014 ini begitu banyak anime shounen-ai. Kokoroku tidak kuat kalau terus berfangirlingan terus," lanjut Rukia.

"Hmm," jawab Momo.

"Momo, kenapa kau terus menjawab seperti itu?" cemberut Rukia

"Rukia-chan, kau tahu kan kalau aku bukan fujoshi. Tentu saja topik pembicaraan yang kau bilang ini aku tidak mengerti dan kenapa kau tidak membicarakan hal ini kepada sesama fujoshi?"

"Momo, jumlah fujoshi di sekolah ini hanya ada sedikit. Di kelas kita saja hanya ada aku. Lagipula kau kan bukan homophobic jadinya hanya padamu aku bisa mencurahkan emosiku ini," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula kau juga menonton anime bukan?"

"Iya, tapi yang kutonton itu anime yang straight bukan slash seperti kesukaanmu itu," ucap Momo cemberut. "Harusnya kau berpacaran untuk bisa menghilangkan hobi anehmu itu."

"Berpacaran itu merepotkan," jawab Rukia dengan singkat.

"Itu karena kau belum menemukan pria yang kau sukai. Kau terlalu fokus pada hobimu hingga melupakan lingkunganmu sendiri, Rukia-chan," nasihat Momo. "Hmm... Bagaimana menurutmu dengan Kurosaki-senpai?"

"Eh? Si Senpai berambut orange itu? Yang gara-garanya gadis-gadis di sekolah kita membuat polusi suara dengan teriakan mereka itu?"

"Iyap," Momo sambil mengangguk.

"Hmmm... bagaimana ya?" pikir Rukia. "Menurutku dia lebih cocok jadi uke*, ditambah lagi dia kan sering terlibat masalah dengan Jaegerjaquez-senpai. Aku rasa itu karena Jaegerjaquez-senpai ingin meminta perhatian dari Kurosaki-senpai. Jaegerjaquez-senpai kan aura seme*nya sangat terasa. Ah, jika meminta perhatian saja dengan cara kasar, bagaimana perlakuan mereka di tempat tii— KYAAA!" teriaknya sambil menutupi mukanya yang memerah sambil berdelusi mengenai dua senpainya itu.

"Yah... tidak ada lagi harapan untukmu, Rukia-chan," ucap Momo sambil facepalm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit telah berwarna jingga, para murid dengan semangat menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Ichigo, Ishida, dan Toushiro. Sebagai murid yang bisa dibilang cerdas, Ishida dan Toushiro tengah asik berdiskusi tentang materi yang telah mereka pelajari sebelumnya sedangkan Ichigo hanya diam dan berwajah suram dari istirahat tadi hingga pulang sekolah.

"Ceh, masih shock, Kurosaki?" ledek Ishida.

"Menyerah saja, Kurosaki. Kuchiki termasuk fujoshi yang sudah parah, ditambah lagi hmp," Toushiro menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Ditambah lagi apa?" tanya Ishida dengan penasaran.

"Hmp. Pada istirahat kedua tadi aku bertemu dengan Momo dan dia curhat padaku bahwa Kuchiki lagi-lagi berdelusi, hmp," Toushiro menutup mulutnya lagi. "Dan yang didelusikannya adalah Kurosaki dan Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez sedang berhub—BUAHAHA!" tak mampu menahan lagi, Toushiro tertawa sambil menahan perutnya.

"HUAHAHAHA," tawa Ishida menyusul. "HAAAHA, Aku tidak bisa membayangkan haha kau haha dan rival abadimu haha terlibat hahaha dalam hah hubungan yang hahah intim dan romantis, HAHAHA."

Sementara itu, yang menjadi pusat tertawaan tidak mengubah ekspresi suramnya mendengar kabar dari Toushiro. Ichigo hanya terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya hingga kedua temannya itu selesai tertawa.

"Malang sekali nasibmu, Kurosaki. Kuchiki lebih menyukai laki-laki yang bertipe seme sedangkan kau dianggap uke oleh Kuchiki." Toushiro menepuk pundak Ichigo. "Kau harus sabar, Kurosaki, pfft."

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas perkataan Toushiro dengan seringaian.

"_GULP_" batin Toushiro merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Ne, Toushiro. Jika aku ingin Rukia menyukaiku aku harus dianggapnya seme, bukan?"

"I-iya," jawab Toushiro sambil menelan ludahnya.

"Naah, Toushiro, kau kan shota dan jauh lebih uke dibandingkankan denganku," ucap Ichigo dengan seringaian yang masih menempel di wajahnya. Perlahan tangan Ichigo menyentuh lengan Toushiro yang berada di pundaknya. "Kau harus membantuku, kau harus bersedia untuk aku goda sehingga Rukia akan menganggap kalau aku adalah seme."

"Eh? NAAAANIIII?" teriak Toushiro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurosaki, aku tidak mau melakukan ini!"

"Diamlah, Toushiro. Jika kau tidak mau aku akan bilang ke Momo kalau kau pernah mengintipnya saat di Onsen dua kali malahan, dah ooh aku juga akan bilang kalau Matsumoto-senpai, alumni kita itu sering menempelkan kepalamu di dadanya yang besar. Gadis polos seperti Momo pasti langsung illfeel denganmu, Toushirooo," paksa Ichigo. "Dan Ishida, kenapa kau di semak-semak dan jauh sekali dari kami?"

Sementara itu di semak-semak, Ishida duduk dengan jarak lima meter dari Ichigo dan Toushiro. "Kan kau sendiri yang memaksaku ikut dalam rencana konyolmu ini dan lagi aku dengar homo itu bisa menular," ucap Ishida sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Cih, awas kau, Ishida. Diam di situ, jika Rukia datang segera bersembunyi dan beritahu kami," ucap Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Mereka bertiga tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah. Menurut informasi yang diterima Toushiro, pada jam istirahat kedua, Rukia selalu pergi ke sini sendirian dan membaca doujinshi yaoi di bawah pohon. Saat ini posisi mereka yaitu Toushiro berdiri dengan punggungnya yang menghadap batang pohon dan Ichigo berdiri di depannya, sedangkan Ishida bersembunyi di semak-semak siap mengabari jika Rukia datang.

Skenarionya adalah begitu Rukia datang, Ichigo akan berpura-pura menggoda dan ehm- membelai Toushiro sehingga Ichigo bisa dianggap seme oleh Rukia dan fokus Rukia hanya ada pada Ichigo. Skenario ini yang kata Ichigo telah dipikirkan susah payah olehnya dari kemarin.

"Ssstt, dia datang!" kata Ishida.

"_It begins!_" batin Ichigo

"Ne, Shiro-chan, kau bertambah imut dan manis saja," goda Ichigo. Tak lupa tangan Ichigo mengelus-ngelus dan membelai-belai dagu Toushiro.

Toushiro sebenarnya ingin mengenyahkan tangan Ichigo tapi apa daya karena dia telah diancam oleh Ichigo. Toushiro harus rela menahan perasaan jijik dan ingin muntah.

"Shiro-chaan..." terdengar sebuah suara yang penuh kesedihan.

Toushiro yang mengenal suara itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap sumber suara dan matanya membelalak melihat sumber suara itu.

Momo menahan tangis melihat adegan yang terjadi antara pacarnya dan senpainya itu. Maksudnya ke sini hanyalah untuk mencari Rukia namun ketika sampai justru yang tersaji adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah dia bayangkan.

"S-shiro-chan ternyata HOMO! HUUUWAAA!" tangis Momo lalu berlari menjauh.

"MOMO! T-tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan! Kalian berdua tunggu di situ!" teriak Toushiro sambil mengejar Momo.

Setelah ditinggal Momo dan Toushiro, Ishida dan Ichigo hanya bisa cengo.

"Rencana gagal, Kurosaki," ucap Ishida sambil keluar dari semak-semak. "Aku merasa kasihan pada Toushiro."

"Itu salahmu, Ishida. Kenapa kau bilang Rukia yang datang padahal justru Momo yang datang."

"Jangan menyalahkanku jika mereka berdua sama-sama bertubuh mungil dan berambut hitam pendek, dan lagi aku susah untuk melihat karena bersembunyi di semak-semak," balas Ishida.

Mereka hanya bisa duduk dan menunggu Toushiro datang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi begitu," ucap Momo sambil menghapus air matanya.

Setelah mengejar Momo dan menjelaskan semuanya, Toushiro membawa Momo ke halaman tadi. Mereka berempat duduk di bawah pohon.

"Kurosaki-senpai, jika kau ingin dekat dengan Rukia-chan kenapa tidak bilang saja denganku?" tanya Momo.

"A-ano..." Ichigo terbata-bata sambil menggaruk kepala tak gatalnya.

"Itu karena dia takut jika kau bilang ke Kuchiki kalau Kurosaki menyukainya dan Kuchiki akan menjauhinya," jelas Ishida.

"Mana mungkin," jawab Momo. "Lagipula aku ingin mencarikan pacar untuk Rukia-chan agar hobinya itu tidak semakin parah."

"Jadi... kau mau membantuku?" tanya Ichigo

"Tentu saja!" jawab Momo dengan bersemangat.

Rencana untuk membuat Ichigo dinotice Rukia kembali dijalankan. Momo siap memberikan informasi kepada mereka bertiga dan harus rela jika pacarnya digoda dan dielus-elus oleh Ichigo. Namun rencana hanya rencana jika kondisi tidak mendukung. Akhir-akhir ini, Rukia tidak pernah keluar dari kelasnya. Sebab punya sebab karena Rukia telah dibutakan oleh abs dan muscles, oh dan tentu saja fanservice dari karakter anime Free yang ditontonnya.

"Aaaahhh, utsukushii."

"Rin! Mantanmu kembali!"

"Kyaaaaa! Sousuke cemburu dengan Haru!"

Begitulah yang terus terlontar dari mulut si bungsu Kuchiki ini. Momo tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika Rukia sudah berfangirlingan ria. Terpaksa mereka harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencana Ichigo. Menunggu waktu untuk dianggap seme oleh Rukia dan menghindari murid-murid lain agar tidak salah paham dengan Ichigo dan Toushiro memanglah sulit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 4 hari Ichigo tidak bisa menjalankan rencananya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Ichigo lesu karena tidak bisa mendekati Rukia. Bahkan dia tidak tahu mengapa dia menuju ke arah koridor tua menuju gudang sekolahnya yang terkenal angker.

"_KOUHAI, NOTICE ME!_" batinnya berteriak.

"Kau kenapa heh, Kurosaki? Kalah bertarung dengan anak SD?" sebuah suara mengejek Ichigo.

Ichigo melihat ke arah sumber suara dan mengenali siapa si pemilik suara. "_Shimatta!_"

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez berdiri dengan angkuh sambil menghisap sepuntung rokok. Tak lupa dengan seringaian yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya yang katanya bisa membuat bayi menangis jika melihatnya. Sama dengan Ichigo yang memiliki rambut orange abnormal yang alami, Grimmjow memiliki rambut berwarna biru muda alami, original, bukan artifisial. Melihat rambut biru muda dan wajah premannya membuat author bahkan berfikir jika kucing biru satu ini adalah hasil perkembangbiakan dari Kuroko Tetsuya dan Aomine Daiki.

Semua murid-murid sekolah mengetahui jika Ichigo dan Grimmjow adalah rival abadi dan jika mereka bertemu lebih baik jika kalian menghindar dan menjauh jika tak ingin diikutkan masalah. Walaupun mereka tak pernah akur, entah kenapa mereka selalu berada di sekolah yang sama, dari SD hingga SMA ini. Mungkin delusi Rukia benar jika mereka berdua ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Hampir tak ada yang mengetahui mengapa dua laki-laki ini bermusuhan, namun hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengetahui sebab permusuhan mereka. Usut punya usut, dahulu ketika mereka masih anak TK, Ichigo dan Grimmjow adalah teman baik. Jika TK mereka usai, mereka selalu pulang bersama sambil berpegangangan tangan –ciie– dan menyanyikan lagu favorit mereka.

Namun semua berubah ketika hari itu terjadi. Pada hari Jum'at kliwon tanggal 13, Ichigo kecil dan Grimmjow kecil tak sengaja menemukan bayi kucing berwarna orange mentereng ketika pulang dari TK mereka di dalam kotak kardus dekat tempat sampah. Merasa ditakdirkan dengan sama-sama berwarna orange, Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengadopsi kucing tersebut.

Di lain pihak, Grimmjow yang menderita _cat fetish_ juga ingin mengadopsi kucing itu padahal di rumahnya sudah ada banyak kucing. Yah, _cat fetish_nya tetap berlangsung hingga SMA sekarang. Maka jangan heran jika melihat Grimmjow di rumahnya, wajahnya boleh sangar namun dia akan penuh kasih sayang jika memberi susu dan makan pada kucing-kucingnya, tak lupa apron biru muda berendanya yang selalu dipakainya jika memberi minum kucing-kucingnya dan rona-rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya ketika dia menimang kucing-kucingnya. Badan dan wajah boleh preman, tapi hati adalah hati hello kitty~~. Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Karena sama-sama ingin memiliki kucing orange itu terjadilah rebut-rebutan antara Ichigo kecil dan Grimmjow kecil. Si kucing yang merasa stress dan ehm- sedikit bangga telah diperebutkan oleh dua bocah, langsung mencakar tangan Ichigo dan Grimmjow dan melarikan diri dari mereka berdua. Terkejut karena untuk pertama kalinya ditolak oleh kucing, Grimmjow kecil terjatuh ke tempat sampah dan saat itu terjadi, Ai-chan –gadis yang Grimmjow sukai dan satu TK dengannya— lewat. Melihat Grimmjow jatuh ke tempat sampah yang bau, Ai-chan langsung memasang wajah illfeel dan berlari menjauhi mereka berdua. Merasa malu karena dilihat dalam keadaan yang tak indah dan ditolak secara langsung, Grimmjow langsung menyalahkan Ichigo. Ichigo yang merasa tak salah atau tidak mau disalahkan, menyalahkan balik Grimmjow. Sejak saat itu mereka berdua menjadi musuh.

Nah, kembali ke koridor tadi. Ichigo membalas seringaian Grimmjow dengan seringaiannya. Mereka berdua hanya saling memancarkan deathglare masing-masing hingga bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. Terpaksa acara tatap-tatapan mereka berhenti. Grimmjow langsung membuang rokoknya dan menjauhi Ichigo.

Setelah Grimmjow menghilang dari pandangannya, Ichigo berniat menuju ke kelasnya. Namun ketika hendak melangkahkan kakinya, Ichigo melihat gadis pujaannya berdiri di ujung koridor dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kyaa. Jaegerjaquez-senpai dan Kurosaki-senpai saling menatap," bisik Rukia dan segera pergi menuju kelasnya.

Walaupun hanya bisikan namun pendengaran Ichigo yang cukup tajam bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Rukia. Semakin lesu, Ichigo berjalan gontai ke kelasnya. Sesampainya di kelas, Ichigo langsung duduk dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ishida yang melihat Ichigo begitu lesu bertanya dan dijawab oleh Ichigo. Ichigo menjelaskan kejadian yang membuat Rukia semakin menganggap dia uke.

"Pffft, ada saatnya nanti kau akan bisa dekat dengan Kuchiki, Kurosaki," hibur Ishida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu sejak acara tatap-tatapan Ichigo dan Grimmjow dan Ichigo masih belum mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menunjukan pada Rukia bahwa dia adalah seme. Rukia masih dibutakan oleh abs dan muscles Haru dan kawan-kawan. Yah, author juga mengakui kalau author sering cekikikan dan berteriak kalau menonton Free, memang indah sih. Saat ini Ichigo tengah membereskan bola-bola basket di dalam gedung olahraga.

"Cih, dasar. Mereka langsung kabur ketika jam olahraga selesai. Terpaksa aku sendirian disuruh Zaraki-sensei membereskan bola basket," gerutu Ichigo. Keringat membasahi wajah dan tubuh Ichigo sehingga tubuhnya yang atletis tercetak jelas pada bajunya yang basah.

Ketika keluar dari gedung olahraga, Ichigo melihat sesosok laki-laki sedang merintih menahan sakit tepat di samping gedung tersebut. Hanatarou Yamada, yah Ichigo mengenali sosok tersebut. Hanatarou kerap kali dibully oleh beberapa murid sekolah ini karena penampilannya yang lemah dan sifatnya yang kikuk. Walaupun Ichigo jago berkelahi dan berwajah sangar namun pria ini bukanlah tipe yang suka menindas orang lain. Lebam-lebam merah terlihat dari tangan dan leher Hanatarou, bahkan ada beberapa luka yang mengeluarkan darah walaupun tak banyak.

"Oi, segeralah ke UKS. Jika dibiarkan terus itu akan semakin parah," ucap Ichigo sambil menghampiri Hanatarou.

Pada awalnya Hanatarou terkejut karena mendengar sebuah suara, ia kira para murid yang menindasnya kembali lagi karena belum puas untuk menghajarnya, namun setelah melihat Ichigo yang datang ia sedikit lega. Hanatarou hanya menggangguk kecil menjawab perkataan dari Ichigo. Tenggorokannya sakit dan kering untuk berbicara.

Ichigo menyerahkan botol air minumnya yang masih penuh dan kain bersih kepada Hanatarou. "Ini, minumlah dulu dan bersihkan sedikit lukamu sebelum ke UKS."

"A-arigatou, Kurosaki-senpai," suara Hanatarou terdengar serak dan segera minum untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Kau harus bisa mandiri. Jika kau terus dibully dan menjadi pengecut kau tidak akan bisa maju. Sekali-kali jadilah tegas sedikit. Kau harus menunjukkan kepada orang-orang jika kau bukan individu yang lemah. Meninju orang sekali-kali tidak apa-apa asalkan untuk melindungi diri. Kau paham?" nasihat Ichigo.

Hanatarou menatap Ichigo lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Yosh, kalau begitu aku duluan," kata Ichigo sambil pergi untuk berganti baju.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mengawasi mereka. Sosok yang mengawasi mereka berdua bukan lain yaitu Rukia. Rukia terkesima dengan sikap Ichigo yang menurutnya gentle itu. Melihat Ichigo pergi, segera dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

Sesampainya di kelasnya, Rukia duduk dan terdiam, ah dan tentu saja kembali berdelusi mengenai Ichigo dan Hanatarou. Momo yang melihat Rukia terdiam segera bertanya,"Kau berdelusi lagi, Rukia-chan?"

"Ehehe... aku hanya tidak menyangka," jawab Rukia.

"Tidak menyangka apa?"

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika Kurosaki-senpai bisa bersikap gentle. Tadi aku melihatnya menolong Hanatarou dan mengatakan hal yang keren. Dia terlihat seperti seorang seme yang sedang menghibur seorang uke yang malang," jelas Rukia.

Mendengar hal tersebut Momo tersenyum dalam hatinya. "_Aku harus bilang ini kepada Shiro-chan!_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Ichigo, Ishida, dan Toushiro berjalan menuju stasiun. Yah, mereka bertiga memang tidak dapat terpisahkan. Dalam perjalanan itu Toushiro menepuk pundak Ichigo dan mengatakan, "Omedetou na, Kurosaki."

"Eh, selamat untuk apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Mah, selamat karena kau telah terbebas dari anggapan Kuchiki bahwa kau seorang uke." Toushirou kemudian menjelaskan, "Ketika kau menolong Hanatarou di sekolah tadi, Kuchiki melihatnya. Momo kemudian mendengar Rukia berkata bahwa kau terlihat seperti seorang seme."

"Wah, selamat, Kurosaki," ucap Ishida. "Dengan ini kau sudah bisa mendekati Kuchiki karena dia tidak lagi menganggapmu uke."

Senyum terkembang di wajah Ichigo dan di kepala mulai bermunculan strategi-strategi untuk mendekati Rukia. Akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan pacar untuk pertama kalinya dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya berpacaran. Ichigo yang lesu berubah menjadi Ichigo yang penuh semangat dan siap memperjuangkan cintanya.

"Oh, ada satu hal yang aku lupa bilang," celetuk Toushiro. "Selain sebagai fujoshi, Kuchiki juga merupakan seorang nijikon."

"Pasti itu sebutan untuk penggemar anime dan manga yang levelnya sudah berat. Ah, aku menerima dia apa adanya. Lagipula aku telah terbebas sebagai uke," jawab Ichigo dengan optimisnya.

"Heh, nijikon berarti seseorang yang lebih tertarik terhadap karakter dua dimensi daripada tiga dimensi. Dalam kasus Kuchiki, dia lebih tertarik dengan laki-laki anime dan manga daripada laki-laki nyata," jelas Toushiro sambil menyengir. "Kau harus berjuang lagi, Kurosakiii~"

Untuk kedua kalinya Ichigo kembali menderita shock. Belum cukup membuat Ichigo tambah shock, Toushiro kembali berkata dengan santai, "Aku dengar di rumahnya Kuchiki memiliki dakimakura* yang tiap malam selalu menjadi partner tidurnya. Nijikonnya sudah parah jika dia memiliki dakimakura."

"Pffft. Kau harus berjuang lebih keras, Kurosaki," ejek Ishida.

"Eh? Masaka? NAAANIIIII?" teriakan Ichigo menggema di sore yang indah dan hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N

Uke dan Seme : dalam yaoi uke sederhananya yang berapa di 'bawah', yang menerima, dan pasif sedangkan seme yang berada di 'atas', memberi, dan aktif.

Dakimakura : life-sized pillow bergambar karakter anime, manga, atau game.

Owatta~ fic eksperimen humor pertama, yah mungkin humornya gak kerasa apalagi romancenya. I'm suck at it. Ide ini muncul udah lama sebenarnya dan baru ditulis sekarang. Semoga suka~


End file.
